


Cons of Dating a Hot Mess

by Tank_Ahri (nekomimichan)



Series: LoL University [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/Tank_Ahri
Summary: in which Kai'Sa just wants to study in peace
Relationships: Ezreal/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: LoL University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870999
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Cons of Dating a Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> They're my all time favourite lol ship and I lost my mind over the 2020 season trailer bc they!!!!! interacted!!!! finally!!!!! ugh kai'zreal crumbs thanx god,, anyways happy reading lmao

Kai'Sa calmly puts her pencil down in the middle of her text book and closes her eyes as she takes in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Ezreal."

She warns, in a monotone, but the threatening undertone is there. Her boyfriend softly chuckles.

"Sorry..."

He mumbles. They're at the part of the library where snacks and talking is allowed, which gives Ezreal plenty of opportunities to be a nuisance. First it was the too-loud chewing, then it was him humming a song right by Kai'Sa's ear, and the last straw was him constantly brushing against her, somehow, someway. He does look a little apologetic this time, probably because of the clear annoyance in his girlfriend's voice.

"If you don't feel like studying you can leave."

Kai'Sa says again. It's not a threat, nor is she being mean, she's just very socially awkward and is no good with words. Ezreal sees through her though, knows she only means good.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're distracting."

"Oh, didn't know I was bothering you."

She seems shocked, and a little upset. Her face bares little emotion, but Ezreal has learned to read her. He quickly shakes his head and his hands in front of her face.

"No, no!"

He jumps, trying to save the situation.

"That was a compliment."

"How exactly is that a compliment?"

Ezreal blushes then, thinks about the cheesy things he's about to tell her. Kai'Sa's expression doesn't change on the other hand.

"As in you're so pretty that I want to look at you all the time, you're much more interesting than my text book. I would much rather look at you or touch you than study. That's what I meant."

"Oh..."

It's a rare sight to see Kai'Sa blush, not because she doesn't blush easily, but because she usually doesn't understand Ezreal's attempts at wooing her. Ezreal grins then, confidence boosted.

"My gorgeous, smart, hard-working, sweet girlfriend."

He showers, Kai'Sa chuckles this time.

"Should I say something back?"

"A kiss would do. Just saying."

Kai'Sa blushes again, and Ezreal's eyes sparkle. Blushing Kai'Sa really is a sight to see.

"Alright."

She agrees, leans in, and presses their lips together. Ezreal sighs into the kiss, hand finding her wrist as he deepens the kiss a little.

They pull away after a short while, Kai'Sa has a small smile on her lips.

"Okay?"

Ezreal dramatically sighs, pouting.

"Now I'm going to be distracted thinking about your lips on mine."

"Sorry?"

Kai'Sa tries again, Ezreal almost yelps.

"Compliment!"

He exclaims quickly, Kai'Sa chuckles.

"Right."

She nudges his arm with hers in a friendly manner, Ezreal mentally screams.

"I'm gonna get back to work. Don't bother me please."

Ezreal nods, a fond smile on his face as he looks at his girlfriend.

"Yes m'lady."

Kai'Sa has a smile on her face as she picks up her pencil again and returns to her textbook. Ezreal sits back, legs crossed, eyes on his girlfriend. 

Comfortable silence falls between them as they both mind their own businesses.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan) if you'd like, thank you for reading^^ you can find me on #EUW as Nyan Cat Denise and on #TR1 as Tank Ahri


End file.
